Christmas after End of Time
by Wolflmg
Summary: What are the rangers doing for christmas


            Takes place a few months after 'End of Time' Plus another missing scene from 'End of Tim'

It was just a few days before Christmas. Time Force was having their annual Christmas party. Everyone was going, everyone but Alex that is. Alex was looking out his window, he saw some kids running around playing together. He also saw and could partly here the group singing Christmas carols. He had gotten ready to go to the party wearing a black jacket and pants and a red shirt, but at the last second changed his mind. Early that day, he had been going through old pictures he had taken and received over the years. One picture hit him like a bullet.

Alex was sitting down on the couch looking at the picture. It was of him, his teammates, and the girl he had his arm wrapped around was Jen. In the back ground there was a tree with colorful light and decorations around it. The picture had been taken at last years Christmas party. One year today had passed sense that picture. Alex sighed as he glared at the picture looking at him and Jen. So much had happened so much had changed. Alex didn't think it was possible for so much to happen in one year, but it did. Everything had changed the day Ransik had escaped and went to the past. He had almost died, he barley made it. Alex bit his lip, that wasn't all that had happened. He had proposed to Jen, they were going to get married. That is, until she fell in love with someone else, not just someone else a very distant relative of us. Alex let out a deep breath as he leaned over and set the photo on his coffee table.  He ran his hands through his hair. Alex closed his eyes trying to cry to take away all the pain he was feeling, but no tears would come out. He had cried all of them, and a big part of him was happy to know where Jen is and that she's happy. And it was all because of him, Alex slowly began to remember that day he came flashing into Logan's office.

_Alex came running into __Logan__'s. His heart was racing fast and he took a moment to catch his breath. Logan stood up looking at Alex wondering what had gotten into him, he had spoken with Alex almost thirty minutes ago to let him know Ransik was caught and the rangers would be coming home soon._

_"Is something wrong Commander?" asked __Logan__ looking directly at Alex. Alex took one more deep breath, he then raised his hand up that held a letter. The letter looked to be very old and also that someone had crumbled it up. Alex said nothing he didn't know what to say, he walked up closer to his Captain handing the letter to him._

_Logan__ took the letter a little confused by it. Alex stood silently waiting as __Logan__ read the letter. Alex kept on eye on the expressions on Logan's face, it had been the same reaction he had when he read the letter. The look of shock, confusion, and didn't know what to make of it. "Well, it looks like we have a predicament here," __Logan__ looked up looking right at Alex._

_"Yes sir, I know," said Alex. Alex wasn't sure what was going on in his mind. How could of he found a way or a reason to let Jen stay? He knew it was against the rules it would be breaking every law in the book, so how was it even possible. __Logan__ walked out from behind his desk._

_"It seems that according to this you found or let her stay," said __Logan__ grimly and he hands the letter back to Alex. Alex bit his lips, and let out a light breath._

_"Yes it does sir," __Logan__ nodded his head. "But, sir how can something say I've done something when I haven't or have any intensions in doing so," said Alex. __Logan__ nodded his head, seeming to agree with the young Commander. __Logan__ smiled. He then placed his hand on Alex's shoulder patting him lightly. __Logan__ then walked over to his built in wall safe. Alex turned around watching as __Logan__ did the combination to unlock it. Alex heard the CLICK, he watched as __Logan__ pulled out a stack of papers and then a familiar object. It was the red morpher. Logan turned around walked over to his desk he set the folder of papers on the desk, but the morpher remained in his hand. Alex's looked at his Captain confused. What does this mean?_

_"How, Wes has the morpher," asked Alex looking at his Captain._

_"Had the morpher," __Logan__ corrected Alex. "You see once Wes became too old to be a ranger, he had passed it down to his children and so on. For many generations to come, and a thousands years later," _

_"It got into your hands, you're a descendant of Wes" asked Alex looking at his Captain. __Logan__ chuckled a little._

_"No, but close. You see an ancestor of mine was very close to the Collins family, they treated him like family," said __Logan__. Alex thought about it and then looked at __Logan__._

_"Eric Myiers, you're a descendent of Eric Myiers. But if it was passed down by Wes and so on. How did you get a hold of it," asked Alex confused._

_"Somewhere down the line from Wes's direct descendents there was a break. No more eras were born. And no one was able to track down any descendents from Wes's Uncle Mitch. But they knew that some day an Alex Drake who was a descendant from Wes's Uncle would be born. So the morpher had been passed down in my family until the day one of us would come face to face with, you Alex," said __Logan__. It was confusing at first but it was all starting to make sense.   _

_"So, you knew Ransik would escape. You knew everything that would happen, that I would survive, that I would end up saving Alec Collins, and the rangers would save Wes thanks to Nadira," said Alex._

_"Yes, I knew some of it not the main details, but enough to know how it had to end," said __Logan__. Alex nodded his head and now the missing piece. What about Jen where did she fit into all of this._

_"And Jen," asked Alex. __Logan__ opened up the folder and pulled out a very old photo. He held the photo out to Alex, it was a wedding picture. In it was Wes and Jen, and at both of their sides stood Alec Collins and Eric. Alex looked up at __Logan__. "So she does stay," __Logan__ nodded his head. "How long have you known," asked Alex. __Logan__ placed the photo back in the folder and set the morpher down on his desk. He sighed knowing that Alex probably wouldn't like the answer, but he knew he had to tell him._

_"For a long time, sense before the two of you joined the academy," said __Logan__. The look of shock came over Alex's face._

_"Jen and I were at least five years apart in joining the academy. You mean to tell me you knew all along," __Logan__ put his head down and nodded his head. "You let me full in love with her, why," asked Alex almost on the verge of tears._

_"I am sorry Alex, I never meant for it to happen. But if Jen never meant you she would have never ended up meeting Wes. I had tried to make things hard on you two, by making you work long hours. Hoping by some chance the two of you would see it wouldn't work, but you two always managed to find time to spend together even if it was just a little. I hope you can forgive me someday," said __Logan__ sadly. Alex nodded his head, he was partly angry, upset and hurt, but it was the way it had to be._

_"So, when do we tell her," asked Alex softly._

_"I was hoping you would. I know she would want to here it from you that she can stay," said __Logan__ smiling lightly. Alex bit his lips that would be difficult but he knew Jen would be happy._

_"Yeah, should I tell her why? What you told me," said Alex._

_"No, no one should know too much about there destiny. Its better that way, trust me," said __Logan__. Alex nodded his head agreeing with __Logan__._

_"So, that's it then. This is how is has to be, how did it ever end up being this way?" asked Alex. __Logan__ smiled his hand reaching for the red morpher._

_"Call it fate, call it destiny. Things always have a way of working out, even if you may not like the way it does," said __Logan__. Alex nodded his head and smiled briefly, Alex then turned around and started heading for the door. "Alex," Alex turned around. "You forgot something," said __Logan__ tossing the red morpher back to Alex._

_"Thank you, sir," said Alex. __Logan__ smiled back at Alex and watched as the young commander left the room. __Logan__ then went back and sat back down on his chair. He then opened his desk dour and inside it was another familiar object, the quantum morpher._

Alex's deep thoughts were interrupted with banging on his door. Alex got up and walked over to the door and opened it. He found Lucas, Trip and Katie standing in front of him.  "What are you guys doing here, shouldn't you be at the party," asked Alex.

"Well we were, until we didn't see you there," said Katie.

"I wasn't going to come, I have work to do," said Alex.

"Oh come on Alex, you work enough as it is," said Trip. Knowing that Alex works more then all of them put together. Lucas placed his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah, you need to learn to loosen up a bit. Have fun once in a while," smiled Lucas. Alex seemed hesitant until Katie shoved Lucas out of the way. Katie looked at Alex getting an idea in her hand.

"Yeah your coming with us whether you want to or not. Because we all know I can drag you there all the way," smiled Katie giving that daring look of her 'just try me and see what happens'. Everyone had to laugh at that. Suddenly Alex didn't feel such in a bad mood, maybe everything would be okay. He had his job, his life and most of all he had his friends. Perhaps things would turn out okay, after all.

"Alright, you guys win," said Alex stepping out and shutting the door behind him.

Wes and Jen stood outside on the balcony of their bed room. Downstairs the Silver Guardians and Bio-Lab were having their first annual Christmas party. Wes and Jen had snuck up stairs to have some alone time. Wes held her in his arms as they looked up at the stars and moon. Wes kissed Jen softly on the cheek. Jen smiled and turned her self around so she was facing him. She then kissed him gently on the lips. Wes laughed lightly.

"What?" asked Jen looking into his eyes?

"Nothing, I'm just happy to be here with you. Have I told you how happy I am to have you here with me," said Wes. Jen laughed lightly.

"Just about every day for the last three months I have been here with you," said Jen as she kissed him again. Wes kissed her back and then looked her in the eyes, smiling.

"Three months huh, so that's how long we've been together. Hmm I think it's time I do this," said Wes as he reached in his pocket and slowly began to pull a small shining object out. Jen looked at him with the biggest smile on her face. Wes looked up at her taking her hand in his. "Will you marry me Jen?" asked Wes, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, yes. Oh Wes," said Jen throwing her arms around him. Wes put his arms around her holding her close to him. Then something interrupted their moment.

_"Ah, love birds get down here before I have a heart attack. You two are the only almost normal people here,"_ complained Eric. Wes and Jen looked at each other; Jen then grabbed Wes's cell phone and tossed it over the balcony. Wes smiled as she kissed him softly. The two kissed each other for a long moment, very happy that they were able to be together.

"You, know we probably should get back down there. We can celebrate later," said Wes smiling. Jen smiled back and kissed him softly.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Eric to go nuts. But we really should find him a girl," said Jen laughing. Wes had to laugh at that, Eric having a girlfriend sounded pretty amusing.

"Yeah, I just hope who ever she is she can put up with him," said Wes as he took Jen's hand in his and the two started to make their way back downstairs.

Eric stood off in a corner with his arms crossed watching as many of the guest danced, ate, and drank, The mansion was decorated nicely a tree was already up and many decorations were all over where ever you looked. From snowmen to Santa Clauses to nativity sets. He wasn't sure how Wes and Jen talked him into coming to this. He turned his head over to the side where he saw Wes and Jen walking over to him. "Well it's about time. I called you like fifth teen minutes ago. What happened to your phone Wes?" asked Eric. Both Wes and Jen laughed.

"Well it kind of had an accident," Eric glared at him. "It went over the balcony," said Wes. Eric just shook his head. 

"And you okay with that?" asked Eric. Wes turned his head looking at Eric and then turned his attention back to Jen.

"Yeah, besides I can always get a new one. You want to dance Jen?" asked Wes smiling back at his girlfriend, now future wife.

"I love too," said Jen taking his hand into his. Eric watched as the two made their way over to the dance floor.

"A little too cutesy aren't they," said a voice. Eric turned his head and saw a girl his height, with brown hair. Eric laughed lightly.

"Yeah, you should try working with them," said Eric.

"Too much sweet talking going on huh,' she said. Eric nodded his head, for the first time he actually found himself talking to a girl. 

"Yeah constantly. They drive me crazy sometimes. I just hope I never end up acting like those two, I don't know if I could stand acting like that," said Eric. The young woman laughed lightly.

"Yeah me too. I couldn't stand to be like that twenty-four/ seven," she said. Eric grinned. There was something about her. She placed out her hand. "Oh I'm Zoey Rogers by the way," she said.

"Eric Myriers," The two shook each others hands. A new song just began to play. Eric bit his lips and then looked Zoey in the eyes. "What would you say if I asked you to dance," asked Eric, not too sure why he even was asking the question.

"Aren't you too much of a tough guy to be dancing," said Zoey smiling back at him. Eric chuckled lightly, she was good.

"I don't know, why don't we find out, as long as you promise no cutesy talking. You know talk normal," said Eric. Zoey laughed lightly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Zoey as she held out her hand to Eric. Eric took it and led her to the dance floor.  

Wes and Jen were dancing close to each other only content with each other until they saw Eric dancing with Zoey. The two smiled at each other. "Well it looks like Eric found him a girl all on his own," said Jen smiling as her and Wes watched as the two danced. 

"Yeah, so where were we," asked Wes. Jen turned her head looking into his eyes.

"Merry Christmas Wes," said Jen as she leaned closer to Wes.

"Merry Christmas Jen, I think we both got the greatest gift of all," said Wes as his face inched closer to Jen.

"Yeah and what's that?" asked Jen.

"Each other," said Wes as he and Jen kissed each other softly on the lips.

 


End file.
